sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
T-ara - Cry Cry (Ballad Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Cry Cry (Ballad Ver.)right|280px *'Artista:' T-ara *'Mini Álbum:' Black Eyes *'Pista:' 5 *'Género:' Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 11-Noviembre-2011 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media 'Romanización' Saebbalgan jangmicheoroem Gashigateun mallo nal jjireun neo uh uh uh Neon machi munshincheoreom Ji-uryeo halsurok gipke paeyeo Cry Cry Can’t you see the music Bulkkotcheoreom ddeugeobke You’re ma boy Baby can’t you see that look in my eyes Seulpeume bbajin nae dununeul bwa uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima Nan joongdokdwingeotcheoreom Geuriwohago ddo geuriwohae uh uh uh Neon machi gamukcheoreom Ni-ane nal gadwobeoryeotnabwa Cry Cry Can’t you see the music Bulkkotcheoreom ddeugeobke You’re ma boy Baby can’t you see that look in my eyes Seulpeume bbajin nae dununeul bwa uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima Baby can’t you see that look in my eyes Seulpeume bbajin nae dununeul bwa uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima Jebal nareul ddeonagaji mara Dora-ondan ni mal mitji anha uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima 'Español' Como una rosa carmesí Me apuñalas con palabras que son como espinas uh uh uh Eres como un tatuaje Cuanto más intento borrarte, mas te grabas Llora llora, no puedes ver la música Caliente como el fuego eres mi chico Nene no puedes ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira mis ojos que estan llenos de tristeza uh uh Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar Soy como una adicta Te anhelo y te anhelo otra vez uh uh uh Eres como una prisión Me has encerrado dentro de tí Llora llora, no puedes ver la música Caliente como el fuego eres mi chico Nene no puedes ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira mis ojos que están llenos de tristeza uh uh Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar Nene no puedes ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira mis ojos que están llenos de tristeza uh uh Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar Por favor no me dejes No creo en tu palabras que dicen que volverás uh uh Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar 'Hangul' 새빨간 장미처럼 가시같은 말로 날 찌른 너 Uh Uh Uh 넌 마치 문신처럼 지우려 할수록 깊게 패여 Cry Cry Can’t you see the music 불꽃처럼 뜨겁게 You’re ma boy Baby can`t you see that look at my eyes 슬픔에 빠진 내 두눈을 봐 Uh Uh 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 난 중독된것처럼 그리워하고 또 그리워해 uh uh uh 넌 마치 감옥처럼 니안에 날 가둬버렸나봐 Cry Cry Can’t you see the music 불꽃처럼 뜨겁게 You’re ma boy Baby can`t you see that look at my eyes 슬픔에 빠진 내 두눈을 봐 Uh Uh 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 Baby can`t you see that look at my eyes 슬픔에 빠진 내 두눈을 봐 Uh Uh 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 제발 나를 떠나가지 말아 돌아온단 니 말 믿지 않아 Uh Uh 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop